


Drabbles That Exist

by AnotherTrashAccount



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Let's see if skeletons can comfort, Mentions of abuse and rape, Some Fluff, The fallen children's descendants, lots of depression, yeah?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTrashAccount/pseuds/AnotherTrashAccount
Summary: Basically, a series of interconnected drabbles and one-shots that take place in an Undertale universe. Lots of dark stuff, lots of fun.





	1. I Know It's Raining Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse. Otherwise, just play "It's Raining Somewhere Else" a couple of times and you'll have a good feel for this first one. It's very short, and very sad.

  The door to the basement slammed closed, causing the figure huddled in the corner of the dank cellar to flinch. Loud noises were frightening. Especially when they echoed against the stone walls. Slowly, the figure uncurled and crawled closer to the lone small window high in the basement wall. The gray, watery light of a rainy day revealed them to  be a severely underfed girl covered in bruises and small cuts. She collapsed onto a worn, flimsy mattress beneath the window.

  There was yelling upstairs, causing the girl to cringe and pull a threadbare blanket over her bruised shoulders. It was the only blanket she had.

  The yelling upstairs stopped after a while. The girl held her breath as the front door slammed, followed by the back one. She slowly released the breath, trembling as tears began to slip down her face.  _ ~~I wish they would go back to the way they were~~. _ She looked up at the window, searching for a glimpse of the sky that she longed to see, for the reassurance that the possibility of freedom was still there.  ~~ _It had been so long since she'd last seen the sky._~~ She couldn't see the window because of the angle, though she knew she wouldn't have been able to see what she was looking for anyways. The window itself simply didn't allow for it. Ironic, really, how the one thing that should have given her a glimpse of hope was the thing that squashed it the most.

  Shaking herself out of those thoughts, the girl spoke softly, voice raspy, as if to remind herself:

  "The sky is always there, whether we see it or not. I know it's raining somewhere..."

  Somewhere else, maybe far away, maybe not, underneath a mountain, someone else was saying those exact same words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAHH my first time ever sharing something I've written...  
> Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome. I want to improve so that my writing is actually enjoyable.  
> On another note, the quote that inspired this chapter is from RavenZaphara's Soul-Searcher fic. I highly recommend you go check it out!


	2. You Are My Sunshine (once upon a time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A descendant of one of the fallen humans remembers a promise he didn't make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poor kid.  
> I wonder what story is, though...?  
> I was literally taking a shower and had a sudden urge to write and post this, so...  
> Sorry if it's not very good.

  Kenny was siting on a street corner in Ebott City when the Barrier fell. He was tired, and cold, and hungry, and  _frustrated with life..._ Then, the ground began to shake. He heard people nearby crying out about an earthquake, but for some reason... For some reason, he felt relieved. Which confused him, because earthquakes were bad, right? And it's not exactly like he wanted to die... But something told him he didn't have to be afraid.  _It's okay, it'll stop soon._ Eventually, long after the Earth's trembling stopped, the stars glowing brilliantly as his only light source, he set it aside as something to ponder later. Lack of fear response (the idea truly frightened him) wouldn't give him energy in the morning.

  Sleep didn't come easily that night.

  Kenny was on the same street corner when the news about the Monsters broke the next day. He witnessed the pandemonium in the streets, riots very nearly breaking out as terror clutched at the people's hearts. But Kenny wasn't really scared.  _I wonder if they're nice._ All that he could gather from the news that he could see from outside a storefront was that city officials had met with a group of representatives from the monsters, including a human child who was acting as their ambassador. He didn't get a glimpse of the media's footage of said representatives thanks to too many people jostling him about, but he felt like he'd know them when he saw them.

  He felt like he was going to fulfill a promise that he made long, long ago.

  When the crowds finally became too much for him, Kenny quietly slipped away to the edge of the city, near the woods at the base of Mount Ebott. Why he chose to go there, he didn't know, but he didn't feel afraid. He didn't care if monsters might be watching him from the woods right now, he had a feeling he needed to be here, and he wanted to know why.

  When he saw the Queen of the Monsters, Toriel, Kenny understood why he felt like there was a promise he had to keep.

  Memories that weren't quite his own flooded through his mind: a deep hole leading underground, a warm fire, delicious butterscotch-cinnamon pie, a comfortable bed, leaving, promising her he'd return, a silent vow in his last moments to greet them on the Surface...

  Kenny staggered a bit as the memories seared through his mind, hearing the voice of his fallen ancestor whispering to him.  _Go greet them, please..._ Kenny shook his head almost violently. He didn't want to do this. ~~_Why couldn't he ever have control of his own life?!_~~   This wasn't his decision. But... a promise was a promise. Kenny couldn't ignore that. And, besides, if Kenny's ancestor was anything like him, then he wouldn't rest until the promise had been fulfilled.  _ ~~His sister would be disappointed in him...~~_

  Kenny sighed.  _Fine._ He'd do it, he thought at his ancestor. But he'd do it his way. After all... he wasn't a puppet. Not anymore.

   _ ~~He'd never be anyone's slave ever again.~~_ ~~~~

Kenny never knew that Toriel was humming his favorite lullaby as she walked back to the monsters' camp.

   _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost positive you can guess what song inspired this.  
> We may be getting Toriel's perspective soon... Depends.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone can't get up the courage to talk, and loses the opportunity forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School. School sucks. Even if it is where I get most of my writing done...  
> Trigger warning: violence, death,angry mob.

  The crowd of humans outside the government building was... disconcerting, to say the least. Especially if you happened to be a monster trying to get to said building. The angry mob outside were yelling and shouting and generally showing their displeasure at the Monsters' appearance.  ~~ _Dingbats._~~ ~~_Animals._~~ The Monster officials, going for another meeting, had to get inside,but really couldn't risk going through that angry mob.

  The shorter skeleton in the group scratched the back of his skull, and said, "Maybe we should go around." The other monsters agreed, and they started going for a side entrance they'd been told to use in cases like this.

  Nearby, a bystander watched with conflicted eyes.

  The lithe woman knew that the mob had set a few of their members to watching that side entrance. She knew she had to warn the Monster Officials. She knew she had to do something to help. And yet...

  She also knew that helping meant a target on her back. She doubted the monsters would remember her after today - she was very forgettable. But the crowd would hunt her down mercilessly, and she'd be just another body in the cemetery that no one visited. Even the monsters wouldn't realize she was the one who had warned them...

  She wanted to warn them.

  She wanted to live.

  She took too long.

  The mob turned and swarmed towards the monsters, screaming for their deaths. 

  The monsters ran to the door.

  It was locked.

  The woman knew where the key was.

  She wanted to step forward, but she was so, so scared. Fear kept her rooted to the spot.

  The Monster Ambassador spotted the key. They ran for it.

  The crowd turned and called a signal. An engine revved behind the woman.

  She turned. Someone in a truck, waiting for a signal, was driving forward at full speed, eyes locked on the child running for the key.They never saw the woman standing perfectly in the path of the car.

  If she'd warned the monsters, this all would have been avoided.

  If she'd gotten up the courage to speak, this would have ended without bloodshed.

  She hadn't, and now she was paying the price.

  As the car hit her with a sickening  _CRUNCH_ , the woman had one thought:

   _I hope the kid gets out okay._

  Then she had no thoughts at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  That day, Frisk discovered what human blood felt like on their hands. 

  They never did learn the name of that woman, just another body in the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly satisfied with this, but at the same time, it is what it needs to be. Oh well. Enjoy!


End file.
